


Time Forgotten One

by nameless_trash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Environmentalism, Open to Interpretation, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: We await the coming of our creators againBut until then,weI will ignore this growing pain...





	Time Forgotten One

**Author's Note:**

> Life is a huge mess and so is this

The foolish and lamentable humans have vanished  
From the face of this dried-up, completely barren land.  
We who are without life wander in woeful anguish,  
In search of them for reasons we cannot comprehend.  
Only the poisonous raindrops and my mournful tears  
Have bathed the pitiful earth for all these painful years 

 

The sky has long been dyed a maddening crimson red;  
The wind is stagnant and by the silence I am led.  
That which flies in the air are dust and my countless sighs,  
And over this doomed land, the sun continues to rise.  
Yet even it's scorching heat fails to pierce my cold core  
As I stand watch over the black ocean from the shore. 

 

Day by day, I write prayers upon yellowing pages  
And set them free by the waters' edge in glass cages.  
Someone had once said that wishes can be granted so -  
I cannot recall whom - by letting these bottles go.  
But even as they float over the bleak horizon,  
The awaiting future still refuses to brighten. 

 

My comrades have rusted away in the toxic rain,  
The product in which the world's animosity bore.  
Their hands reaching towards the vermilion sky in vain,  
Their forlorn voices never to be heard once more -

 

We await the coming of our creators again  
But until then, ~~we~~ I will ignore this growing pain...


End file.
